Seven days to my destiny-the original end
by Michael Clifford
Summary: this is the original ending of my fanfic ,'seven days to my destiny ' .the first end that i wrote . it wasn't a happy ending , but my friend said i should publish both end , for the reader to judge which end is better .if you wanna know what happened in this story ,read my fanfic , but skip the last chapter.this's a gilf for who love "seven days to my destiny ", happy new year .


**_Seven days to my destiny : the original ending._**

** _I do not own anything _**

_**my note : hello everyone , I am back from my vacation , well , it was horrible , I was sick and tired , but as least it took away some of my stress . anyway , all I wanna say is , if you are confuse about this fanfic , well , the true is this was the original end of my other fanfic called ' seven days to my destiny ' . I wanted this to be a tragic/drama story , but well , I am not really good at tragic , in fact I hate tragic , but a friend told me to try and publish this story on this , and if you wanna know what happened , read my fanfic 'seven days to my destiny .'**_

_**oOo**_

" _**oh , monsieur , I was a fool and now he is gone …" Christine cried .**_

" _**what do you mean ?" Nadir said , frown at the young crying woman .**_

_**Madame Giry gave Nadir Erik's letter .**_

" _**damn it , Erik , you are an idiot !"**_

" _**what will we do now ? we can't just let them like this ."**_

" _**don't worry , let me see … he said he would burn in hell , I know Erik has this special poison , he made it when we were still wolking for the shag , it will make the victim feel like he was burning and it hurt a lot , the victim of this poison would want to die but can't . but this poison take a pretty long time to kill the victim , a slowly dead , and there are seven bottles , everyday , the shag will get one for his victim , the victim won't die until he got the last bottle and in the last day , the seventh day, he will let the victim have the last one , and in five hours , this burning will take away the victim's life . we still have some time . do you think of somewhere he could go to die ."**_

" _**there is my dress room where we used to meet , and the rooftop where I … and the …" **_

"_**knowing Erik , he wouldn't never choice somewhere he could be easily found like that . anywhere else ?"**_

"_**I don't know , I don't know ." Christine cried harder . " please , help me , I can't … I can't live without him … he is the only one for me …"**_

" _**calm down , my dear , tell me how long have it been since the last time you saw him ?"**_

" _**I don't know … about … I … half a day …"**_

" _**we don't have mutch time left , let's go and find anywhere that he could be …. May be if we are lucky enough , we wil found him in one of his dark secret passive ."**_

" _**oh god , please let him still alive ."**_

_**(five hours of hopelessly trying to find Erik)**_

" _**where could he be?" Christine ran throught the dark passive , she didn't have time to put on her shoes and her bare foot were bleeding but she didn't care , she must find him . suddently , a hand pulled her back . **_

_**She turned around , hoping to find a white mask looking back at her with loving . but it wasn't Erik , her beloved husband , but Nadir .**_

" _**mademoiselle , I am sorry … I think it is … too late now ."**_

" _**no , it can't be , we must continue to find him , he must be somewhere around here , I can feel it . he must be here ."**_

" _**I am sorry , even if we found him now , there is noway that we could save him , mademoiselle , he may be a fighter , but it have been too long , the poison must have killed him by now …"**_

" _**no , don't say that , he must be a live . he can't be dead. I need him ."**_

" _**mademoiselle , please , listen to me , your feets are bleeding , and you are exhault , we can't find him anymore …. Erik is the master of hiding . if he wants to hide , we will never found him , I knew that from the beginning , but you was so hopeful , I couldn't bring myself to say something like that . I am sorry to make you think that we can find him , when the truth is we won't be able to …"**_

" _**no , stop , monsieur , we can find him . we can , he is still out there , I need to find him , and it is madame , I am married ."**_

" _**no , we can't and you are not married , mademoiselle , you read Erik's letter , I am not a real priest , I can't married you two . you are a free woman ."**_

" _**no , I will never be free from my love for him , I love him , he is out there , somewhere , waiting for me to come to him ." Christine tried to get pass Nadir , to countinue her searching , but he stoped her .**_

" _**please , don't hurt yourself like that , Erik wouldn't want you do this , he wanted to set you free , dear , so you are free , take it and live your life , live for him , too ."**_

" _**no , oh how selfish you were , Erik , you made me love you and then you left like that ? how could you ? was this your punishment for my childish . if so , please stop, this is not funny , I can't live without you …. I love you … oh …. Erik …." Christine cried , finaly got the truth in her head that Erik was no longer on this earth with her .**_

" _**don't cry , Erik wouldn't want you to cry over him , he would want you to live happy , have a family and…"**_

_**Christine claped Nadir's cheek . hard .**_

" _**how could you say something like that ? how could you espect me to live with another man ? be his wife and have a family ? the only one I will ever love is Erik , and he is the only one I ever married ."**_

" _**mademoiselle , I know you are still hurt because of what Erik did , but he did this for you , to have a normal life . you should honor his last request ."**_

_**Christine stand there , for a longest silent . Nadir thought that she was going in shock , when she finally spoke .**_

" _**I … I know he thought he did this for me … but I can't help it …. I love him so mutch … but before we could have our happy ever after , he is gone , and because I was a fool , too stupid to see what was right in front of my eyes this hold time … I will try to do as he said … live a life I want … but , please , can you do me one favor ?i will not ask for anything else ."**_

" _**anything , mademoiselle ."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**I don't know if we can do this or not ." Nadir said .**_

" _**well , I have never done a wedding bond like this before . but I guess we will just have to ask god an exception for madame Daae ." Father Federic said . " I know that she wants to married her lover , but he was dead by accident , and to say the last good bye to her old financer ,she want a ceremony . I think god will bless this one time , she was such a good girl with honest heart ."**_

" _**I .. I know ." Nadir said , sweating .**_

" _**well , shall we begin ?"**_

" _**yes , Father ." Christine smiled sadly .**_

" _**we gather here today to …."**_

_**oOo**_

" _**thank you for your help , Father , now I can live with the sweet mermories that I did marry the man I love most ."**_

" _**no problem , my child , pray god will send an angel to watch over you and your lover ." **_

" _**god already sent me one , but I lost him ." Christine said quietly and left the confure priest to go back home .**_

_**His home .**_

_**His dark and quiet home . **_

_**No longer that she could hear his music came from his music room , his dark and sweet music that comfort her every night that she had nightmare when she was a child .**_

_**No longer that she could smell the deliciour smell of whatever he cooked for their dinner .**_

_**No longer she could hug him , kiss him . Dear god they haven't even share one kiss . and she would never be able to do that anymore .**_

_**No longer she could see his handsome face , his graceful walk , heard his beautiful voice calling for her name . **_

_**And no longer she could love him . or told him how mutch she loved him and how regret she was with what she did to him .**_

_**Chrisitne broke down to cry once more . before her mind was set and she left to go to her fate .**_

_**oOo**_

_**The next day .**_

_**They found Chritine Daae's dead body . As cold as ice . But a faint smile was on her lips .**_

_**Hanging in her dress room .**_

_**She killed herself .**_

_**Rumour said that she was killed by a ghost , because she denied him love so he locked her in his dark kingdom .**_

_**some said that she was raped by a dark opera ghost , and her financer broker their engaged , she was heart broken and humiliate . So the young opera singer choiced one thing she knew to save her from this shameful life . dead .**_

_**But only four peoples knew the truth . none of those rumour were true .**_

_**And they were at her celemony . crying . **_

_**Erik and Christine were buried together . **_

_**oOo**_

_**ten years later.**_

" … _**I was shock and sad when you left me , Christine , but now , to think , this may be the only way for you to be with him …" the blond woman said sadly to an old grave . " Erik was a fool to kill himself , we never found him , but we knew that you would want to be with him , in the after life … oh , Christine , I miss you so mutch ."**_

" _**maman ? why do you miss me ? I didn't go anywhere ." the small blond girl said confuse . **_

" _**no , dear , come here , this is your aunt , Christine Daae and her husband Erik . they were the one I told you about ." **_

" _**oh , this is the one that you named me after ?" **_

" _**yes , she killed herself ."**_

" _**why did she do that ? it is not a wise thing to do , it is a sin ."**_

" _**yes , my dear , it is a sin , but your aunt was so in love with your uncle , that she couldn't live without him . she wanted to be with him always ."**_

" _**where did uncle Erik go ?"**_

" _**it .. it is complicate , may be when you are grown up , I will tell you ."**_

" _**oh please , tell me , mama."**_

" _**Christine , come on , let's go , don't let your brother and your father wait for us too long ."**_

" _**aww , I will ask papa to tell me then ."**_

" _**ask me to tell you what , my curious cat ?" the black hair man said , he was carrying a younger boy , who was around 4 years old .**_

" _**Stephen , Christine want to know about Christine Daae's story ."**_

" _**well , tell her then ." Stephen said ,smilling at his wife .**_

" _**she is too young , she will not understand something like that ."**_

" _**and she is standing right here , I can heard whatever you said about me , you know , and I am 7 years old , I am not that young ."**_

" _**come on , she should know the story of the woman that she was named after . beside , I think Erik wants to heard the love story of the opera house , too . don't ya ?" Stephen said , snuggling to the giggling boy in his arm .**_

" _**papa is funny ." Erik giggled .**_

" _**fine , let's go home and I will tell you the story …" Meg sighed with defeat , she would never win against those three shining puppy eyes . **_

" _**yay , mama is the best …" Christine jumped up and down happily .**_

" _**what ? I thought I was the best ?" Stephen said , putting a hand over his left chest in fake-hurt-expression .**_

" _**well , mama is the best right now , you can be the best tomorrow ." Christine decided . **_

_**The happy family left the ceremony and went home without noticing the two shadows that was watching them .**_

" _**seem like they are doing pretty well , angel ." the woman shadow said .**_

" _**I guess." The man said , still looking at the way that the family disappeared . " Christine , do you ever regret ?"**_

" _**regret what ?"**_

" _**killing yourself . you could have have a family like that if you was still alive ."**_

" _**there will be no family without you , I love you , Erik ."**_

" _**I love you , too . let's go back before the heaven gate close ."**_

" _**sure , angel ."**_

_**The end .**_

_**Note : hello everyone , this is the original end of my " seven days to my destiny" , a gifl to everyone that love my " Seven days to my destiny" . well , this end was the first one I wrote in hope to have a drama/tragic fanfiction in my collection , but I didn't success , so I changed the end at the last minutes . and the sequel " will you love me?" came to me . it was a sequel of " seven days to my destiny" but the story is about Meg and Stephen , may be some romance between Erik and Christine in their married life together , and they did get married again , with a real preast this time .**_


End file.
